I'm A Goddess, Yeah Right
by Katerina Lavender
Summary: Summer never know she was a goddess intil now


(Start Starts)  
>Summer's p.o.v<p>

I woke up, washed and change as I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for Mark after I walked to my father's room to see him sleeping with Carrie and Jack so I went in and woke Mark up and he saw the breakfast then the kids woke up and hugged the father and we talked about his late night at work.

"Sorry kids but I have for you school and hearth" he said

"We know daddy but you have to take care of you self too" Carried replied

"Alright but today we are going to see Nanna and Granpa" he said

"Yeah!" the kids shouted

they ran out as I looked at him as he eats abit mored of his breakfast.

"You know they hate me, right?" I asked

"They don't" he answered

so I got up and kissed his head the went of to the kids as they got ready but Carrie could find anything so I went and help her as Jack come and hugged carrie then me, later we went off to see the granparents when we got there they were out side with a lad so daddy said for us to stay in the car as he got out.

Mark's p.o.v

As I got out and walked over to my parents and this lad, I stoped at the stairs as my mother had the look of hate on her as she looked at my Summer.

"Who is this and stop with the hate look mother" I said

"Son this is a family member of ours and she ant your daughter so I will look at the way I want" she said

"No he ant and I guess we wont come around anymore then" I said

"What son, you can't do this to us for that thing" she replied

"Hey she ant a thing, she is my sister and if you hate her then you hate me" Jack said

"She ant your sister!" my mother shouted

Jack teared up and so the girls went to him as I looked at them with sad eyes.

"How can you say that to him, she been there from the day they were brom and their birth mother death" I said

"So she is not our Blood and get her away from those kids" my mother said

"No, that is it, we are not coming back and I hope you and that daughter of yours are happy" I said

I walked over to the kids, got them into the car and we drove of home as Jack sleep and Summer looked down.

"Why did Gramma say that to us?" Carrie asked

"Your Gran hates all adopted children" I answered

"Oh but Sissy is good to us right?" Carrie asked

"Yeah, now get some sleep dear" I answered

when we got home Alex come over and smiled abit but when he saw Jack and Carrie sleeping he looked sad so I woke Jack and Summer carried Carrie and hold Jack hand and went inside as I stayed out side.

"Parents?" he asked

"Yeah but this is the last time they see those kids" I answered

"Well how about we go out for the night and Sum could baby sit?" he asked

"Yeah I like that" I answered

Summer's p.o.v

As I got in to the house and layed the kids down then went to the kitchen to do lunch when dad and uncle come in so I smiled at them.

"So you two out for the night and I'll babysit" I said "If you want to?" he asked "Go you need it Mark" I answered

that night they were out and there was a knock on the door so I and open it and saw these kids there so I let them in and we sat and talked.

"You need to come with us" they said

"Why?" I asked

"You are a goddess" they answered

"Yeah right and I own the earth" I said

"That bit we don't know but for the sake of your father please come" they replied

"Fine but only for then" I said

I got up and packed for the day a head on where I had to go away, we got to the car put my things in the car, as I went to the driver sit, start the car up and drove off but we stop off at the side of the road to get food for us after a lad come over to us.

"Hey where is this camp?" I asked

"Not far" they answered

"So what is it name?" I asked

"Camp half-blood" they answered

This thing come out of no where and tried to hurt us but only to turn to dust so I looked at the boy who killed that thing as he walked back to us so I took a step back.

"Hey it's fine but we have to go" he said

"Fine but what was that thing?" I asked

"A fury" he answered

Once in the car we drove off to this camp, When we got to the bottom of the hill we got out and walked up the hill as we walked though the gate and to this cabin and then I saw this man with a horse body as he walked ove to us.

"Luke, percy welcome back and you bring back the lost goddess" he said

"Yeah this Summer Lenka" Luke replied

"Hello Summer" Chrion answered

"Oh..hello" I said

"Ok" Luke said

So he show us to his cabin and to the beds we have got as night rolled in so I told myslf a story about.  
>'a girl who did not know she was a princess and how she lived sixteen years in the woods with three fairies, then one day on her sinteen brithday she meets a boy who is a pirnce, she started to falling in love with him but when she got home and told the fairies they told her about the days before she moved to the woods and how she comes under a spell to hurt her self, when she did everyone the kingdom fell to sleep and the princes comes to save her with ture loves frist kiss and they marry'<br>She went to sleep as I went out side for some air then went to bed. time on and as I stood out side, I hear something so I turn to see Luke as he walked over to me.

"You should be sleeping Summer?" he asked

"I know but I needed some air after reading" I answered

"Oh well ok then" he said

later I went to bed and fell to sleep. The next day I was woken up by a girl so I got ready for the day ask we walked out I saw Apollo there and Alice walked over to him and smiled as we head to breakfast, once there I sat next to to the girl and cut up some things and put the thing she can't have on mine as she eat her up and I eat some of mine.  
>Time on and everything is going ok but one night as I sat outside someone come over and sat next to me so I looked to see Apollo and we talked about stuff but then as we got up I tripped and fell into his arms but as we looked at each other and moved closer then kissed as we pulled back I looked at Apollo.<p>

"I love you Summer" he said

"I love you too Apollo" I said

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes" I answered

Week later and everyone found the master lighting bolt was taking from Zeus and then Grover come back with a lad and everyone thinks that he is the lighting thief. Later that day Luke took percy on our team for CTF so as we wait I stood with Luke and as the game start Luke, Percy and I ran a head and to find the flag after the game and us blues winning we all head to dinner, as Apollo lead me away as we walked around when we got to the cabin we sat and played games for a bit but then Percy, Annabeth and Grover come in so Luke gave Percy somethings and I told them to be safe as they went and we carried on playing the games after we sat and talked then went to sleep.

Apollo's p.o.v

As I woke up to see Summer asleep and she was so beautiful sleeping but my thoughs went to the bolt I took and how I today with the camp before I leave. When Summer woke up I smiled and we kissed then it start to turn to a make-out but then Alice come in and we spent the day on the lake side. That night as Summer sleep I got my bag and went of to find Percy Jackson and the others as we fight but Percy went to the olympian and I laid there thinking of Summer and so I went off to find kronos. A long the way I was thinking of kidnapping Summer after everything has cool down.

Summer's p.o.v

Everyone hated Luke for what he did as I was upset for what he did but for a daughter of Hera I though it was just to get the gods to see us, when Percy come back everything was ok but he told everyone at camp it was Apollo so everyone started to hate him, When Annabeth come over to me and asked me if I was alright I just told her its was fine if everyone hated him but I would be fine but upset for all he did to the gods and us all. Everyone was there and they were shocked at what I said when Percy come over.

"But Summer he is making a war on the gods?" he asked

"Yeah, I can't help him" I answered

Time on and everything has died down about Luke as I stay with the Hermes kids. One night I lay on my bed with my eyes close, when I felt a hand over my mouth so I look to see Luke there so I got up and he knocked me out.

Luke's p.o.v

As I knocked Summer out and took her away from the camp, Once at the camp site I walked to my tent and laid my love down she woke up so I smiled with my sad eyes and she got up and did something I never though of (hit me) as I hold the arm then pushed her down.

"Why did you kidnapped me?" she asked

"I love you and it was the only way we could be together without hurting you " I answered

"Thats nice Luke but I don't love you like that" She said

"Oh" I replied

So I kissed as I moved to her neck but Jack come in and asked for me because there was a fight and they needed me so I went up top and I told the graud that only I was aloud in there and to kill anyone who trys to enter the room then I head up top.

percy's p.o.v

That day everyone was upset because Summer was kiddnapped by Luke, but when the gods come down they were talking about sending a team to find and bring back Summer, everyone know Hera was dieing for her baby to come back but so where all the other goddess even some of the gods where down. So Annabeth and I got ready with Grover and some others then we waited for midnight and when it come us demigods ran to the gate and we all went of to save Summer for not our selfs but we were a bit sick of the gods being upset.

Summer's P.O.V (DEARM)  
>I felt a bundle in my arms so I looked down to see a baby there sleeping as the door open and I see Apollo and he come and sat behide me and we looked at the child of ours then at Apollo as we kissed and smiled.<p>

"What should we name him?" he asked

"What do you think?" I asked

"How about Jake" he answered

"I like that, Jake" I said

Apollo then moved so he was infornt of me as I pass his son over as he looked down Jake with the same smile as he gave to me when I told him about me carring Jake, when Apollo layed Jake down and the sat and we kissed. (REAL)  
>I woke up and looked to see Luke there sleeping with one of hands on my stomach so I moved his hand as he shot up and looked around but layed down and looked at me.<p>

"What?" I asked

"Hmm!" he answered

The fight come and everyone was fighting with someone as Luke held my arm, Percy and Apollo were looking at Luke.

"Why Luke, Huh?" Percy asked

"Well the gods had their time and I love Summer so I though I kidnapped her so I have her to myself" I answered

"And after you had your fun then what?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

I become mad that the floor was cracking up and holds were showing as my hands were up half way.

"It's not nice to piss off mother nature" I said

The floor open under luke so he fell and the floor come back up and everyone were shocked as Apollo hugged me and we went home After the fight and they asked me to live them but I asked if it was ok to stay at the camp so they said yes and I was at camp but he would come back.

Apollo'S P.O.V

We go to camp and Summer was in her new cabin. and I waited but when Zeus and Hera went I went in and we smiled.

Summer's p.o.v

When we all got to Camp Half-Blood everyone there was waiting and they saw us when Chrion saw me he smiled and shouted a hero to all of the kids that come for me and everyone was happy and my mother hugged me and cried when I was in my new cabin mother was with me so I sat down and she sat next to me.

"Mum who was you first time?" I asked

"Zeus, why?" she asked

"Say I did it with Apollo, what would you think?" I asked

"If you love him then good but why asked that dear" she answered

"well I-I did it with him and i feel like I'm dieing with out his touch but is that right?" I asked

"well yes but Zeus would like you to stay here intil after the fight and knowing you will go so I don't mind" she said

Zeus come in and mother went over to him ans they smiled and went off as Apollo come in and we smiled.  
>He smiled and what I said and we kissed but I pulled back and sat on top of him as I lean down and kiss his lips as him hands layed on my hips and moved down, He started kissing me, down my neck. I moaned and he ran his hands down my waist to my hips. He pulled me close against him, I smiled and he pulled off my shirt, I kissed him as he grabbed my ass. I smiled into the kiss and he nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted it to him and he forced his tongue into my mouth. He took his hands from my ass and held my face as we battled out tongues I moaned into the kiss and rolled over so I was laying down in the bed. Apollo followed me and I slowly undid his pants I reached in past his boxers and took a hold of him as I slowly started to jack him off and Apollo groaned.<p>

"That's not fair." he said looking at me.  
>"All fair." I said smiling<p>

He quickly grabbed my chest and massasged it, my hand in his pants stopped for a second as I moaned he smirked and we continued to make out I pulled Apollo closer.

"Are we done playing?" I asked

"I'm ready if you are?" he asked smirking

"I can tell your ready" I answered smiling

I removed my hand, he pulled his pants and then his boxers, I smiled and undid my own pants. I was about to pulled then down when Apollo stopped me and slowly pulled then down while kissing my skin, I moaned as he was getting so close to my core and he stopped just above my core. He pulled my jeans off the rest of the way, I was left in my black panties and matching black bra, I smiled at Apollo as he climbed on top of me, he slowly slid down the straps of my bra, kissing my shoulder. He reached around with left hand as he unclipped my bra and pulled it off I smiled and he slowly slid down my panties as he looked into my eyes the whole time I smiled and kissed him.  
>Onces my panties were gone he positioned himself on top of me, as he slowly entered me, I closed my eyes in pain but open them again. I moaned loudly as he trusted in me, Apollo started to picked up pace but I couldn't help but moan out.<br>I held on to the sheet tightly, Apollo kept pounding into me and he leaned down and kissing me, I wrapped my legs around him making us become closer as he picked up the pace and reached deeper inside but I could feel my climax coming.

"Oh Apollo..." I moaned

As I released, he did as well but he pushed threw it and kept going. I wrapped my arms around him and held tight, Apollo kept trusting into me.

"So good." he moaned I smiled and kissed him deeply, He complied in the kiss, Apollo kept thrusting, he reached deeper into me then before as I moaned loudly as he kept going. I've climaxed over ten times already and Apollo was the same.

"Apollo... AH! I...Love...AH! you!" I moaned in-between thrusts.

He smirked and started to move faster. I acrch my back into him but Apollo rolled over so I was on top of him, I pushed up and down 'I swear I was going to go crazy' Apollo reached up to me and took a hold of my breasts, I moaned loudly as our boddies were puonding together as he smiled and held my hips.

"Ugh! Summer!" he sounded

I smiled and moved faster, I was going to climax again, he joined me and I laid down on him.  
>Apollo slowly change side as he moved into me, I moaned and help the sheets near his head.<p>

"Apollo..." I moaned

He moaned and moved faster, It would be a miracle if I didn't get pregnant not that I mind, Apollo slowed down and panted as I looked into his eyes and he kissed me.

"Once more?" he asked whispering

I nodded and he quickened his pace as I laid down one more time as he trusted into me harder then ever before he was slamming into me and it felt great! I felt my climax coming again.

"Apollo almost there..." I panted

"Me too..." he replied

he slammed harder and I moaned so loud that I climaxed and Apollo released inside of me, he fell onto me panting hard as I see him shacking a bit so I kissed him and ran my hand though his hair and we fell to sleep with him still in side of me.

apollo's p.o.v

The next day I woke up to see Summer under me naked and then last night replayed in my head so I smiled.

Summer's p.o.v

Everything was ok, everyone was getting ready for the fight as I change, Zeus and Hera would come and see me sometimes and Apollo would come but when my mothers told there could be a change of a marrige with I asked who and she said it is yet to be said if it is Apollo or Luke and she said only time would tell. The fight come and so I went with Percy to talk to Luke, when we found him Percy stayed so Luke smiled his smile.

"Luke, how are you?" I asked

"Fine but how are you?" he asked

"well there not to say" I answered

After Kronos tried to hurt me, Percy and him had a fight but Luke asked Percy to look out for me and to keep Annabeth happy as Percy stood next to me and Luke hit him self and fell to the floor so I went to him and held him in my arms with tears, Luke move him hand and layed in on my face so I smiled abit but I moved his hand down to my stomach and he looked at me with a bit of shock.

"Your with a child, How?" he Asked

"Well I love Apollo but I was going to asked you if you like to the godfather to it" I answered

He passed away and Percy come over to me and held me as I cried and everyone stop to see what happen and one of my mothers and fathers sat with me as Percy moved away.

"Dear you must move for the sake of you both" father said

"But what am I to do, I dream of me watching the child play with him" I replied

"We know dear but please lets move before this place falls" mother said

Apollo come over and helped me up as we all went back to camp. That night as I lay on my bed thinking of my child when the knocked so I got up and open it to see Apollo there with flowers so I let him in and we just laid there then he turn to face me.

"So how are you?" he asked

"Alright just thinking of names before you come so now you can help me out" I answered

"Well ok" he said "Good" I replied

As I got up and grab a notepad and pen the sat on my bed and he sat up and we talked and put down names for the child but the door went again so Apollo went and open it see the gang there (Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Thalia) so we all talked after they went off to their cabins and it was just Apollo and I so we sat by the door the face the lake when Apollo sat next to me so I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked

"Your so beautiful right now I could kiss you?" he asked

"Ok" I answered

As he lean into me and place his lips on mine then pulled back as I looked a bit happy and he just layed a hand on my stomach rubbing a figure up and down so I lay my head on his shoulders as we felt the child move and we smiled at them, when he got up and picked me up and lay me down on my bed and lay next to me.

"I got to go the others are calling me" he said

"Ok Apollo I hope everything goes well" I replied

He went and I fell to sleep.

PERCY'S P.O.V

My father come to me in and dream saying that every god are saying yes or no to bring Luke alive.

POSEIDON'S P.O.V

everyone was siting and we talked about Luke when Brother sat down.

"let's vote" he said

"Yes" said Hera

"No" said Ares

"Yes but only for she need's a friend" said Apollo

"No, he could take her from you Apollo" Aphrodite

After talking about it Zeus stood up.

"So the Yes's have it, Luke is to come back soon" he said

Lukes p.o.v (dream)  
>I was with Summer as we lay together in her room and my hand layed on her stomach where our child is as she turn to me with abit of tears.<p>

"What's worng?" I asked "the child was asking for you" she said "oh" I replied

then she was gone and Hades was there so I sat up.

Summer's p.o.v

some mouths on and Apollo was sitting with me as we talked about this wedding that I was to have but we moved on to the child and that it was a boy.

"so Jake Apollo it is?" he asked

"well I don't know but I ant worried" I answered

"why?" he asked

"I will wait fot the day I give brith to him" I answered

"So how are you with that fact Luke is not here?" he asked

"Well I miss him but right now I need to think about the baby and his needs"I answered

"So what does he need then?" he asked

"An male role model for him in time" I said

"Would it be ok if I could be the role model for the child?"he asked

"I don't see why not Apollo" I answered

He hugged me and kissed my check as he laid his hand on my stomch that is showing a bit and kissed it as he moved under Apollo hand so we looked at each other and smile but then the gang come in and we sat and talked for a bit as Chrion asked for the gang to go on a mission to find the lost hero and Apollo went back up to the gods.

Lukes p.o.v

As I walked around when I banged into someone and I saw Percy there so I looked at him and he got up and looked at me.

"Luke your back!" he said

"Wheres Summer?" I asked

"She's back at the camp" Percy answered

"Why?" I asked

"Well Chrion said she not aloud on mission because she with Apollo's child" he answered

I got up and we met the group and we head home, we got back at night so Chrion said to stay in the big house.

Summer's P.O.V

That very morning I woke up to see Percy there so I looked at him and he got me up and walked out the cabin but stop.

"Close your eyes?" he said

"Ok Percy" I answered

we carried on and he stop and let go so I asked if I could open my eyes now and someone said yes so I open then to see Luke standing infront of me so I smiled and teared up.

"Hey Summer" he said

"But how, Oh Luke... I miss you" I replied

"I missed you too baby sis" he said

We huged as the baby kicked and Luke looked down to see the baby bump showing a bit then everyone smile as we had breakfast then I walked with Luke as I showed him my cabin.

"Wow your cabin is nice" he said

"Yea My mother's did this, do you want to see the child room that me and Apollo set well most him?" I asked

"Only if you want to" he answered

So I walked him to my room as he looked around at it all as we sat and talked then my mother come in and asked if luke could sit outside for a bit.

"Yes mother?" I asked

"we found about the guy who you are going to marry and it's Apollo" she said

"What did he say about this?" I asked

"That he is happy" she answered

she went as Apollo come in and we just talked about things when he laid an ear on the bump to hear the child but then looked up and and got up and walked over to the window so I went over

"Why am I back?" he asked

"well the gods said you could come back and you missed us right?" I asked

"Yes but I had a dream about the child asking for me" he answered

We kissed and the mouths rolled on as did the day I would give brith, we had a boy and we named him Jake. that night as I layed the child down and Apollo come up behide me and warped his arms around me and kiss my neck, so I turned and hugged him but then we hear the child so I went and saw a thing there so I shot him down with lighting and check on Jake as he smiled. and we live happly


End file.
